Dangerous Assumptions
by DreamingIn2Eternity
Summary: Follow a classroom of high schoolers as they journey though middle earth, where things are in no way what they expected. The students quickly learn that not everything is as it seems, and their knowledge of Middle Earth is dangerous knowledge indeed.
1. An Almost Typical Day

Hi! I'm DreamingIn2Eternity!

A little about me and this story: This is my first 'modern day character(s) falls into Middle Earth' story, so I apologize if things are a little rough. My challenge for this story is creating twenty four original characters that actually have a place in the story, and are not there for convenience.

Summary: Follow a classroom of high schoolers as they journey through middle earth, where things are in no way what they expected. The students quickly learn that not everything is as it seems, and their knowledge of Middle Earth is dangerous knowledge indeed.

Something to Note: There will be many OC's (24 to be exact) in this story, and many of Tolkien's original characters as well. Also, my apologies; swearing isn't my thing, but I hope I captured the high school atmosphere pretty well.

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's, LOTR and everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

Rating: T

Enjoy!

* * *

"CASSIE! ANDREA! MEGHAN! GET. UP. NOW!"

"But Moooommm-"

"NO BUT'S CASSIE! GET UP NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE"

Let it be known that Cassie, Andrea, and Meghan, are NOT morning people. The three teenagers rolled lazily out of their beds, and after looking at their clock's, which read 7:30 a.m.- realized just how late they were running.

"BATHROOM TIME STARTS FROM OLDEST TO YOUNGEST!" Cassie yelled as she darted into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Andrea and Meghan groaned in protest, Cassie always took the longest. She was nearly OCD with her need to make herself look like an oversized Barbie doll, with over half of the time being spent curling her long brown locks to perfection. Meghan, knowing that she had lost the non-existent battle, retreated to her room to get herself ready for the day.

"CASSIE! OPEN THE DOOR, YOU DON'T OWN THE BATHROOM, MEGHAN AND I DON'T ABIDE BY YOUR RULES, O-PEN UP!"

"I'm the the only one who actually bothers, and cares, to look decent every day!-Go use your room...MEGHAN! WHY IS YOUR BLOND HAIR IN MY HAIR BRUSH?"

Meghan didn't even bother responding while she gathered her school things together to put into her bag. Cassie had lent her the use of her hair brush yesterday...

"CASSIE! OPEN UP!" Andrea barked.

"No"

"CASSIE! NOW!" Andrea continued as she started pounding on the door.

"NO, MAKE ME!"

"MOOOOOMMMM, CASSIE'S HOGGING THE BATHROOM!"

"CASSIE, LET YOUR SISTER IN" The girl's mother ordered from the kitchen.

"I'LL BE DONE IN A MINUTE" Cassie responded.

"YOU HEARD MOM CASSIE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Andrea ordered, as she continued with the pounding.

"I SAID GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

"CASSIE! LET YOUR SISTER IN!...ANDREA! STOP POUNDING ON THE BATHROOM DOOR!"

A moment later, Cassie came out of the bathroom with the top half of her hair curled and make up done, and Andrea rushed in to continue with her morning routine.

"Fine! I'm done anyway!" she said as she pulled the curled hair into a pony tail. As Cassie returned to her room to gather her book-bag, she happened to glance at the clock which now read 7:46 a.m. With a shriek of horror, Cassie raced downstairs.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! My senior year's perfect attendance will be ruined if I'm late!" Cassie whined as she ran into the kitchen for her breakfast.

"Then you should have gotten up sooner" Megan stated nonchalantly as she too came into the kitchen.

"Shut up, Meghan!"

"Make me, butt face!"

"Freshman!"

"Ooh, big comeback! Did you forget that you were once one too?" Meghan responded sarcastically.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF! Cassie, Meghan, go get in the car-ANDREA, GET DOWN HERE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"COMING!" Andrea replied with a mouth full of toothpaste and her toothbrush. Not a moment later she too was in the kitchen, a hairbrush in hand, with her light brown hair still tangled in the rats nest of knots it worked itself into each night. Grabbing all three of the lunches their mother prepared for them, Andrea raced to the front passenger seat of Cassie's car where, while she buckled her seat belt, she and her sisters chorused a 'By Mom, love you', as Cassie began driving away.

The girls mother just shook her head as she watched her three girls head off to school. Looking up to the sky as she reflected on the mornings events she muttered to herself, "Some things are never going to change..."

* * *

Once arriving in the school parking lot, Cassie, Andrea, and Meghan went to their respective social groups.

"See ya underclassmen!" Cassie said as she ran over to the old decaying picnic table her friends had claimed this morning.

"I'm a Junior stupid, Meghan is the only underclassmen!" Andrea yelled as she too moved to her friends.

"Have a good day guys…" Meghan responded softly to the two now empty spaces around her as she watched her sisters greet their respective social groups.

~.~

Over at the picnic table Cassie's smile fell as she was greeted by the never ending annoyance that was Christopher.

"What's with the curly pony tail sexy? Roll out of bed to late? Couldn't finish the other half?" Chris said with a smirk, "Remind me never to be your sex partner-I don't want to be the half left unfinished" The group of seniors began snickering at that.

"Shut up! Chris-toe-pher"

"It's Chris, Assie, Chris" he continued with a demeaning tone.

"Why don't you shove that pretty little blond head up where the sun don't shine since that end seems to be such a wonder to you?" Cassie snapped.

"YO! Guy's cool it! And show a little respect Chris, she is a lady" Jacob interjected as he approached. Everyone turned to greet the next arrival of their group, "I swear you lot have the most disgusting sense of humor out of everyone I know"

"You expected something different? Really Jake-" Andrew added as he smiled at his best friend.

"What the hell Jake? Seriously? She was coming _at me_ and you side with _her_? Some Bro you are." Chris ranted with a pout.

"Whatever Chris," Jacob replied as he winked at Cassie.

"WHATEVER? WHATEVER! YOU'RE SIDING WITH THE BI-" Chris continued while pointing at Cassie's back.

"-WITCH" Andrew and Jacob coursed over Chris.

"… OF ALL TIME!"

"EXCUSE ME MR. FOUR LETTER WORDS? WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST CALLED ME?" Cassie spat as she turned on her heal to face Chris who, shrunk backwards while lowering his hand.

"Ummm, Cass, that one in particular had five letters-"

"Shut up Krissy...AND YOU JAKE, WITCH?...WHAT THE HELL?"

"SHHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT UUUPPPPP!" Another from their group yelled, earning herself stares from the six other seniors, "Geez, you lot are being ridiculous, did you forget today is movie day? If we're all pissed at each other you'll ruin the best part!"

"…" Silence was the response from the surrounding six seniors.

"Whispering behind the backs of, and mocking of all the movie geeks?" Again her response was six 'deer-in-the-headlights' stares, "Hello?" she continued, waving her hand in front of the others, "...Am I speaking English here?"

"God Brook... who knew you could be so loud?" Jill stated flatly after a moment, still stunned by the normally silent girl's outburst.

"Oh shut up Jill" Brook replied stiffly.

* * *

On the other end of the parking lot, Andrea and her five friends were laughing at the senior's foolishness-for only being a year older than them, the seniors often acted very immature.

"Wow Rea! I never knew Cassie could lose her cool like that!" Maria giggled.

"I know Mary! It's great right?" Andrea responded through laughs, "Chris is the only one who can get her riled up like that, even when I'm _trying_ to upset her I can't get her to act like that!"

"Well," Tommy added, while gasping for air, "My big-bro has a knack for getting under other peoples skin"

"Yeah, your bro's the best! Hey Tommy? Will he give lessons?" John asked while holding onto Tommy's shoulder for support.

"NO! Don't John! Don't become a mini-Chris!" Two of the four females exclaimed simultaneously.

"Twins again! Hugs!" They said again simultaneously, while running into each others hug.

"Not again. I swear you two plan that out..." Tommy stated as Kate and Marie embraced eachother.

"Kate and I do nothing of the sort, Tommy" Marie responded, as she looked over Kate's shoulder. A moment later, she raised her hand so that is was pointing past Tommy. As she pulled away from Kate, she tapped her shoulder to get her to turn around, "Hey look on the steps, it's the geek squad".

As the group turned to where Marie was pointing, they watched at group of sophmores, or better known as the "Lord of the Rings geek squad".

"I bet they're excited for todays movie" Hannah added.

As Marie suspected, the sophmores Sarah, Emily, Stephanie, Adam, and Justin were discussing the upcoming presentation of the Two Towers at their school, and only a short distance behind them were the freshman, eager to join in on the conversation.

The 8:00 a.m. bell rang, and everyone rushed inside to their class.

* * *

"Quiet for attendance, please" Mrs. Applebalm, the first hour choir teacher announced from the front of the classroom, "Seniors…Cassie-"

"Here"

"...Jill…"

"Here"

"Simply raise your hands please...Khristina…"

"Is it just me or does that top look like dog shit?" Chris whispered as he turned around to face his younger brother Tommy.

"Brook...Andrew...Jacob…"

"I agree with you about the shirt, but what's with that skirt? Baby puke mixed with cherry syrup much?"

"Du-"

"...and Christopher."

"-HERE" Chris nearly shouted as he spun back around to the front of the class, raising several snickers from his peers.

"Raise your hand Christopher-"

"-it's Chris-"

"-and stop whispering to your brother. Alright, seniors are all here…"

"Dude, you are so right!" Chris whispered as he responded to Tommy, while Mrs. Applebalm continued with the attendance.

"Juniors. Andrea...Maria...Kathrin...Hannah...Tommy...and John-Good"

"When did she get those glasses? And how on earth are they such a hideous yellow? Did the factory machine malfunction or something?" Tommy asked with a smirk. "Sophomores. Sarah…"

"I know right? It's like she intentionally picks out such hideous things to wear-" Chris responded, only to be interrupted a moment later.

"Emily… -Yes Christopher, I intentionally pick out my outfit just so I can listen to you criticize it every morning. Now turn around and be quiet, you too Tommy, that's enough out of both of you.- Stephanie... Adam... Justin. Good" The two boys were entirely unfazed by Mrs. Applebalm's interruption.

"And Freshman... Meghan... Meridith... Ariel…"

"Dude! And light lilic purple shoes? Even I have a better sense of style then that"

"Samantha… -My, my, Christopher! I never knew you were so skilled in fashion! _Lilic_ purple shoes? My goodness! Perhaps you _are_ the fashion guru I've been looking for!-"

Chris's face turned beet red while his classmates snickered from Mrs. Applebalm's comment.

"Joey…and Luke... Luke?" Mrs. Applebalm looked toward said students assigned seat. Luke had his head down on his desk, and an audible snore was heard as the class quieted, "LUKE!".

"Wha-What? OH! HERE!" Luke responded as he realized that attendance was being taken.

Sighing, Mrs. Applebalm exchanged her hard copy of attendance on her desk for another book that was there, "Alright! We're all here, physically at least, so lets begin! Please open your warm-up books to exercise eight"

After fifteen minutes of warm-ups Mrs. Applebalm had the class switch to a piece that they were learning for the upcoming 'fall celebration' concert. Halfway into the hour however, the sky turned black, and with a tornado watch as their escort, the students were herded into the hallway. Not five minutes later though, the watch turned into a warning, and the teachers were told to take cover.

Hunched over in the protective position, Marie went to whisper her fear to Kate, when everything became deathly quiet. The students snuck a look at the window, and stared in horror at the neon green sky before them. The students prayers for a funnel cloud not to form were unanswered, and suddenly, a sound like a thousand trains and vacuums filled the air. Curling in on themselves, and wrapping their arms around the person next to them, the students screamed as they felt the tornado attack the school. It threw everything from glass, books, and paper, to desks, bricks and cars in the air, as it ripped the school open above their heads.

The students felt the wind pick them up and rip them apart from one another. Amongst the debris, they were separated and thrown about. They knew no more.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


	2. Arravial

**Disclaimer still stands. **

**I edited this chapter and just about died, for someone that has taken so many english classes, this was utterly unacceptable. I hope it's better now, if you find any other mistakes please let me know. **

**Just to let you know I am and have been procrastinating studying for my Biology test tomorrow all day...**

**Wish me luck please!**

Ch2: To Middle Earth

"Cassie?...Cassie!"

Cassie groaned as she heard someone calling her name, her head was killing her and she wasn't able to think straight.

"CASSIE!" the voiced demanded, "WAKE. UP! LOOK AT ME!"

Cassie's head began to clear, and she realized someone was shaking her shoulder-rather hard too, and now that she thought about it, she knew who that voice belonged to as well.

"Careful Jill, don't shake her too hard, she'll wake up when she is ready-and I'm sure she won't appreciate that you are yelling at her either" she knew that male voice as well-it belonged to Jacob.

The shaking stopped and so did the yelling as Jill's voice directed itself to Jacob, "Well what am I supposed to do then o genius twin of mine?"

"Wait, she should wake up soon"

"And if she doesn't?" another _very _familiar male voice asked.

"Then we'll cross that road when we get there"

"Am I dead?" Cassie groaned as she found the strength to open her eyes.

"-fraid not Assie. But your leg might be though...and we might be soon with the looks of this place"

"Shut up Chris! Where did that almost concern in your voice go from a moment ago? And what do you mean my leg might be dead?" Cassie asked as Jill and Jacob snickered from her remark to Chris.

"OW!, Oh...that leg" Cassie looked down at her left leg, it hurt terribly, especially as she moved to sit up. She found a large bloody gash running down the length of her lateral thigh.

"Ouchies Cassie, that has got to hurt like hell..." Jill said as she helped Cassie sit straighter.

"Thanks genius, it does-hey, where on earth are we anyway? I didn't think that Kansas had any forests like this"

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Chris quoted in a girly voice, while being totally serious.

"Again Chris, Shut up!"

"What ever Assie, I'm just stating the obvious"

"All of you cool it, now is not the time to get irritated or frustrated with each other, we're obviously in the middle of nowhere and quite a distance from home-Let me see your leg Cassie"

"Ooh no! I don't think so Jacob, I didn't know you were a closet pervert-OW!...JILL! What the hell was that for?"

"Jacob's no closet pervert Cass, he's a Boy Scout Troop Junior Counselor-he's really good with first aid"

"Oh. Really? Sorry Jacob"

"Don't worry about it, with Chris treating you like he does all the time, it's no surprise that would be one of your first thoughts"

It was silent as Jacob began assessing what he needed to do to help Cassie.

"...You know, for being my best friend in the world, I'm surprised that you didn't know Jake was a Junior Counselor, I thought I told you about that…unless you tuned out"

"You did, and yes, I did tune out after you started on '...So get this, He gets too…'"

"Oh…" Jill replied quietly.

As Jacob did his best to temporarily wrap Cassie's leg with the cleanest part of their clothes the others sat close and began to look around. The four of them were indeed in a very dark and dense forest. The group couldn't even tell what time of day it was because of the thickness of the trees above them.

"Goodness, how far did that tornado take us?" Jill whispered.

"No idea Gills, but I'm one-hundred percent positive that travel by tornado is NOT how I want to get home"

"Don't call me Gills, Chris, you make me sound like a fish" Jill responded, still in awe at her surroundings, totally oblivious to the fish face Chris was making at her.

"Alright, done. Now we need to set up shelter and get a fire going, I have no idea when nightfall will be, so it would be best to stay relatively put after we find water" Jacob said as he finished bandaging Cassie's leg.

Jacob told his sister and two classmates what they needed, and three of the four set out to explore their immediate surroundings for the required items while the fourth built the campfire from the wood that Jacob had already collected. Even though the group was careful to stay in sight of another, they were still in much more danger then they could have imagined.

The group didn't know it, but they were being watched by several sets of eyes, some hungry, and others curious and wary.

~s~s`s`s`~S

Sarah, Luke, Adam, and Stephanie all flew into something very hard, and then felt themselves falling downward, with portions of what ever they had hit first, joining them in the fall. Screaming, all four hit the ground with a thud, and fell into deep unconscious again.

Andrea awoke to a splash. She was face up in a small marsh. Looking around her, she saw that Meridith, Ariel, and Samantha had all landed in the marsh water too. Spluttering, and coughing, Andrea pulled herself out of the water, and over to her other classmates.

"Hey,"-SMACK- "you three, alright?"she asked as she moved to hit her arm for the second time, just below the first place she had hit-smack-.

-Smack- "Yeh, you?" Samantha asked with a smile.

"Where",-Smack- "...are we" Ariel asked timidly.

SMACK, smack... "No idea Ariel, obviously not home" Meridith responded, "but I think we should get moving before these things-UGHH", SMACK, "-eat us alive"-SMACK-

Smack…"Good idea Meridith" Andrea replied.

The girls pulled themselves up, and, to their dismay, could see nothing but marsh, surrounding them. Even the sky hid the sun behind it's grey clouds. Ariel began to cry quietly to herself, upon seeing absolutely nothing she recognized.

"Guy's, shouldn't"-sniff- "we stay in one spot and wait to be found? And where is everyone else?" smack.

"Ariel? Are you crying?" smack, "Hey...," Andrea said softly as she walked over to Ariel, "it's o.k, the four of us are together and we're going to be o.k"

"Yeah Ariel, we'll be fine, lets just get out of this swamp before these things leave nothing for anyone to find, and then we'll stay put" Samantha added in an attempted cheerfulness.

In truth, all four of the girls were very scared. They tried to hide it though to support one another, and with some light bantering, the group set off in a random direction, giggling at their own antics, and constantly smacking at the bugs on and around them as they began their trek to find a way out of the massive marsh.

~s~S`S`S`S`~s~s~s`

Hannah, Andrew, and Emily hit the ground hard. Or rather, they fell onto something very hard. As Hannah rolled over onto her back, she screamed when half of her back landed on air and felt gravity try to pull her off of whatever she had landed on. After frantically rolling back to her original position so she would not fall, Hannah then wearily lifted her head, and glanced around her. She, Andrew and Emily had landed on a small ledge on a mountain, and the view was breathtakingly beautiful. Off in the distance they could see a large river, and beyond that, a beautiful golden forest. The three stared in awe at the landscape, illuminated by the sun shining high above their heads.

~s`s~s~s~s~s~

Khristina, Maria, Kathrin, and Brook screamed as they crashed through the tree branches and fell down through the dense group of trees. When the girls finally hit the ground, they were all unconscious again, with several broken bones as their new companions.

`S`s~s~s~s~s~

Meghan, Justin, Tommy, John, and Joey hit the ground and rolled. The five rolled over some tall grasses, and right off of a small cliff. Landing on one another, into what could only be described as human sandwich, the five groaned, and the top four rolled off of the bottom person in the pile.

"OW. Damn that hurt! You four need to lose some weight!" Joey complained when he was finally free.

"Oh shut up Joey! If we could have chosen how we were going to land, it wouldn't have been on you!" Meghan retorted angrily. Continuing in a more questioning tone she asked almost timidly, "Uh, guys? Where are we?"

"Sounds like somebody's PMS-ing" Justin whispered to Tommy and John.

"Excuse me!" Meghan looked over to the boys shocked, "Not that it's any of your business, but I am menstruating, so I suggest you knock it off" Meghan said this with a smile, it really wasn't her time of month, or anywhere near it for that matter, but she knew the comment would freak the boys out, and she wasn't disappointed. The looks on the four boy's faces were priceless.

"EEEEWWWWW Meg, TO MUCH INFORMATION!" Tommy cried as he covered his ears.

"Yuck, I might have Khristina and Hannah as my two older sisters, but still, Meg, thats gross" Joey said

"Yeah, John and I might have Meridith and Samantha as our younger sisters, but still please, if ya don't need anythin for it, don't tell us about it" Justin said shaking his head, as if the thought would leave him by doing so.

Meghan, while laughing told them she was joking, and the five continued their bickering oblivious to the eight eyes that were watching them closely.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! Anything and everything is welcome!**


	3. It still hasn't sunken in yet

**Disclaimer still stands.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! I should have another chapter up soon. Maybe even tonight. This was the last part that I had posted, so everything from here on out will be new!**

Hungry, curious, and wary eyes watched Cassie, Jill, Jacob, and Chris. The four seniors however, were entirely unaware of their watchers presence's. As the seniors sat talking amongst themselves around the still non-existent fire, two sets of the curious and wary eyes retreated, leaving behind three of their groups members to keep an eye on the four newcomers. The hungry eyes however remained hidden and unnoticed by both parties.

"Let usss take them now that thossse two sssscoutssss are gone" one of the hungry eye's voices asked another in her native tounge.

"No Sssissster. We wait until ssssundown"

~s~~s~~

Sarah, awoke with a groan. As she moved to sit up, she realized that the lower half of her body was covered in gravel-gravel that was acting like packaging foam. Sarah had just begun to attempt in wiggling herself free when she heard a very angry yell.

"HEY! DON'T YOU _DARE_ POKE HER WITH THE END OF YOUR AXE!…"

"-Luke…-"

"HEY ARE YOU STUPID? YO SHORTIE! GET BACK HERE! Oi! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER! STOP POKING-"

"-Luke…-"

"-HER WITH THAT! HEY YOU STUPID DI-…"

"LUKE! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Now Sarah recognized the voices. The first was that stupid little freshman that was infatuated with her-Luke. The second, was her best friends brother, and good friend Adam-Luke's older brother.

Sarah looked around to see she, and the three Flokerbuild children, were covered in dirt and dust, and were surrounded by all of these really short, hairy people.

"WHY? YOU SEE WHAT THAT FREAK IS TRYING TO DO TO OUR SISTER?"

"One, if your referring to trying to wake her up without getting to close-than yes I see. Two, I don't think he understands you, and three, calm down, Sarah just woke up, Steph should be up soon as well"

"Sarah's up?"

"Right hear Freshman." Sarah said as the heads of the two boys turned towards her.

~s~s~s~

Andrea, Meridith, Ariel, and Samantha had begun to lose hope. They had been walking for hours and could tell that the sun was beginning to set as it became more difficult to see. All of their walking-in what they hoped was one direction-only led them through more and more of the giant, bug infested marsh.

"Andrea, we need to find somewhere to stay for the night"

"Good idea Sam, speak up if you guys see anything"

"Andrea! Sam! We can't stop for the night-we'll be eaten alive!"

Stopping and turning towards the speaker, Andrea replied, "We have to stop Meridith, we need shelter and rest"

"I say we take a vote," Meridith continued, "who wants to stop?"

Three hands raised in the air.

"You too Ariel?"

"Sorry Mer, but I'm tired, and we have no way of knowing where we are going in the dark"

"Whatever..."

~s~~s~~

"Hey guys? Where the hell are we?" Hannah, asked turning to her companions.

"On a rock ledge ditz" Emily replied sourly to her rival.

"Excuse me? Who're you calling a ditz you stupid witch"

"Bi-"

"HEY! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Andrew yelled, finally deciding to intervene.

"Whoa! I don't think I've ever heard you yell before Andrew." Hannah replied.

"Yah? Well I get enough of the stupidity from the other seniors, I don't need it from you two-especially not with the predicament we're currently in"

"Well our current predicament shouldn't be too much of a problem-Didn't you do boy scouts with Jacob or something?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, but it's not that simple"

"What's not? Just do what they taught you." Hannah replied as if the answer was obvious.

"We're trapped on a rock ledge, with no way down or up, and no supplies. You got any suggestions?"

"OH! OH! OH! I KNOW! We can tie our shirts together and climb down the rock face like they do in the movies!" Emily exclaimed.

"That would be fine if we were only a few feet up, if your shirts were more then just threads of cloth loosely bound together, and if our weight equaled that of an ant, but frankly-" and Andrew looked down over the edge as he said it, "we're up several hundred feet. Not to mention that you two are barely wearing enough to get us down 2 feet, with the strips of cloth your wearing"

"Oh...Is there anything else we can do then?" Hannah continued expectantly

"Yeah, sit still and think" Andrew replied stiffly

~~s~~s~

Khristina, could feel herself being moved, she could feel herself being lifted up and set back down, and she could feel a ton of pain in her left arm and upper torso. She had thought that she had gone deaf, until she heard someone, cry out in pain.

The first thing Maria heard was someone crying out, someone who was in a lot of pain. She couldn't make out who it was, she couldn't think straight, and did not have the strength to open her eyes or move her arms. When she moved to try and get up-not yet connecting that if she couldn't even open her eyes and move her arms, it was unlikely she would have been able to move at all, she felt several sets of hands hold her down. Maria began to struggle, not knowing what was going on. She knew she was being restrained, her natural instincts told her that, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Whomever was holding her down, began speaking to her softly, but she couldn't understand them. She heard another cry, and she fell unconscious again.

Kathrin, was laying on her side when she first opened her eyes. She knew instantly she was hurt, and hurt bad. The only thing she felt was pain. Looking across from her, she saw Brook-covered in blood. Not a moment later, several pairs of feet came into view. One pair came over to her, the other three sets went to Brook. The person who came to her knelt down in front of her and held her still. She felt someone-someone other than the person in front of her-run their hand slowly down her spine, and then back up to her neck. She panicked when she saw a knife handed over to the person behind her from the boot of person in front of her-and began to cry when she heard the knife rip through her hoodie-leaving only her cami undershirt between her bare skin and the people around her.

~ss~~~sss~

Meghan, Justin, Tommy, John, and Joey jumped about a foot in the air when four little hairy people approached them with small swords. Sharp-pointy-death-inducing object and a strange foreign language were the only two things the five high school students understood.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! Anything and everything is welcome!**


	4. Sundown

**Disclaimer still stands.**

Regular text indicates narration and english

_Italics indicates non-english language_

**I know very few phrases in elvish, but the one's I know I will try to add in, if you can help me with the editing and usage of these phrases, I would greatly appreciate it. :D**

**I will put translations for the elvish either in the authors notes or end notes-most likely the end notes will be used though. I'm a little worried about how this section will turn out, please help me with it as much as you can.**

~s~s`s`s`s~s`s~

The four seniors were currently sitting near each other. They knew that if it wasn't already past sundown, it would be soon. They couldn't see anything beyond ten feet in front of and around themselves, they still had no fire, and it was starting to get really cold.

"Alright guys," Jacob began, "it doesn't look like we are going to have a fire tonight, and the temperature is dropping quickly-we are going to need stay close to each other for warmth". He looked over at Cassie and continued, "Cass, you will be between two people for the remainder of the night"

"OH, OH! I call keeping Cassie's boob's warm!" Chris called out while jumping around like a four year old, "I-" THUMP "-OWWW! DUDE WHAT THE HELL DID YA PUNCH ME FOR?"

Jill, Cassie, and Chris stared at Jacob in utter disbelief-it was totally out of character for him to even lose his temper and yell-not to mention flat out punching someone. Turning to him in shock, they found an extremely serious and irritated face the was very rarely seen upon its owner.

"First, in case it hasn't sunken into the three of you yet, we are totally lost in some untouched forest, with no water, fire or food. Cassie is injured, not badly enough that it's going to kill her flat out, but we have no way to stitch the injury back up, it'll be a pain to move her even a few feet so we could sit with our backs to a tree, and if the cut gets infected, then we are basically screwed" Jacob began in a stressed tone. He continued emphasizing his next few words very carefully, "Second, the chances of us being found are slim. to. none.-especially if we are already believed to be dead. We could be out here for a very long time-"

"But Jake-" Jill began

"I'm not done yet Jill. Thirdly, I don't recognize anything that is out here. The leaves around here are not normal-I don't have a clue what they are, or what is wrong with them, but I can tell you that I am not going to risk any of us eating them. Fourthly, if you three haven't noticed either, there are no other signs of life other than the plant life. No birds, rodents, or reptiles. This can mean one of several things. One, we could be in an area that has some sort of toxin that kills all life-which might explain these plants-, we could be in an area that has been so far abandoned that it is no longer able to support life, or there could be a huge predator out there, just waiting until our guards are down to attack-just to name a few. We are stuck tonight with no fire, so in addition to not having a source of heat, we also have no way of protecting ourselves or seeing our surroundings" Turning to face Chris directly Jacob continued in an almost scolding tone, "Comments that you make to Cassie are unacceptable to begin with, but right now, with the current situation we are in, I cannot and will not tolerate them. The four of us need to keep our heads clear, and that is very hard to do when everyone is emotional-do not, instigate any unnecessary emotion" Turning back to face everyone he added, "We have to pay attention tonight, we could all be in a lot of danger at any point, and with the sun down and no fire, we are at an even further disadvantage. We have to stay close to one another to keep warm, we have to keep our ears open for sounds of approaching creatures, and above all else, we _must_ be quiet!"

`s~s~s~s`s`s~s`s

Luke and Adam turned to look at Sarah when she had spoken, and to put it simply, she looked absolutely terrible. She was covered in dirt, and had various scratches all over her body, but she was alive and conscious. She started to dig herself out of the gravel, but she was soon stopped by one of the axe wielding people.

Sarah freaked out as an axe was brought uncomfortably close to her neck, "AH! What's with the blade? Oh. My. God. GET THAT HUGE ASS THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Seeing Sarah's panicking state Adam quickly called out trying to snap her out of it, "SARAH! Calm down, he won't hurt you, just stop moving. They will dig you out and bring you over here"

"SO I CAN BE TIED UP LIKE THE TWO OF YOU? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Sara-"

"HEY! SHORTIE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT POKING MY SISTER WITH THAT AXE? GET. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. HER!"

"Luke...Shut. Up. Sarah, calm down or they will knock you out. They did so to Luke when he wouldn't calm down"

"Adam….HE'S HOLDING AN AXE TO MY NECK! YO-...owww...that...hurt…"

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Adam muttered to himself, "I told you he'd knock you out, but did ya listen-noooo! Why listen to Adam?"

"HEY HAIRY BUTT-FACED SHORTIE-...oww…jack...as-"

"Like I said, Why listen to Adam?"

`s~s`s~s~s~s~s~

Andrea, Meridith, Ariel, and Samantha had found themselves a large log to put their backs against. The sun had finally set and it was getting cold.

"Hey guys?" smack "What are we going to do if we don't find a way out of this tomorrow?" Meridith asked.

"Keep walking, it's all we can do" Andrea responded quietly, "So get some sleep," smack "Ariel and I will stay awake tonight, you two can tomorrow night" smack

"Oh, o.k" smack "Good night you three"

"Good night Meridith, Good night Samantha"

"Thanks for taking first shift you two" Samantha added before curling in on herself

"No problem Sam, sleep as well as you can"

"Thanks, I'll try"

With that, Andrea and Ariel sat next to one another, occasionally shaking the other when they started to doze off. Oddly enough, the bugs never relented their attacking, but after about midnight, the girls ceased to care. They had too much to think about, too many other things on their minds. Many along the lines of "What on earth happened during that tornado..."

`s`s~s~s~s~

"Annndddyyy! We have been sitting on this ledge for hours! Can you be done thinking now? _Please,_ so we can get off?" Hannah whined for the tenth time in the past hour.

"Yeah Rewy, my butt hurts" Emily added.

"O.k! First, if you two have any ideas on how to get down without killing yourselves, please. go! You are driving me nuts. Secondly, if either of you call me by anything other then my name again, I swear I am going to kill you, Thirdly, DO YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP? I CAN'T EVEN HEAR THE BIRDS CHIRPING ANYMORE!"

`s`S`s~s~s~s~

Two very tall beings spoke to one another in a privet study. One was wearing a circlet over his long dark hair, and the other was dressed for travel. The one dressed for travel nodded his head in acknowledgement of the other.

_"What did you find?" _The dark haired one asked curiously.

_"Four girls, mortals. They look to have fallen from the tops of the trees"_

_"And they live?"_

_"Yes hir-nin. Though, I am not sure how long their lives will last. They greatly need your skills"_

_"Hannon-le mellon-nin. I will send my sons with you. Stabilize them and bring them here. I will see what I can do"_

_"It shall be done hir-nin"_

With that the two departed. Each going to fulfill their necessary preparations for the arrival of the four mortal girls.

~s~s~s~s~s`s~

Meghan, Justin, Tommy, John, and Joey stood as still as a wall. They had no idea how to communicate with the little people, and somehow, they had seemed to upset them.

"Dude. Are they speaking Russian?" Tommy asked quietly, barely daring to move his eyes to look at his classmates.

"No, if they were I would be able to understand them"

"You speak Russian, Justin? Wow. I had no idea" Tommy continued.

The students cringed as the little people continued to demand something from them.

_"Stop moving and state your purpose here!"_ The shortest of the group demanded, waving his sword in warning.

"Uh, guys? I think closing our traps and showing we are no threat would be a very good idea right about now" Megan mentioned softly.

The five raised their hands to their chests in the universal sigh of I am no threat-at least, that's what they thought they were doing.

`s~s`s~s~

I know there is some debate about where the word 'nin' (meaning 'my') should be placed. From the very few things I know about Language, I am opting to place it after the noun. I can't remember any specific phrase from spanish class, but I do remember translating a story where the literal translation would be something like 'lord my'. This could have been transformed into the english language several different ways all ranging from 'my lord' to 'Lord of mine' . Because I am 99% positive that my theory is correct, without a cited source that has it's roots in one of Tolkiens writings, then I will leave this format the same. Please respect this and do not leave comments stating this is incorrect without providing me a source to refer to. If I have nothing to reference from to make a correction, I obviously cannot make it.

Hir-nin=My Lord

Mellon-nin=My Friend

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! Anything and everything is welcome!**


	5. Night on Our Own

Night on Our Own

It had been several hours since Jacob's little scolding session and the long night ahead of the students was well under way. The group was becoming very tired, stiff, and cranky-which did absolutely nothing to assist in the group's need to be silent.

"Hey Jake…" Chris muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I gotta pee..."

"Hold it."

The order was in the firm, no nonsense voice-the voice that everyone knew was only used by Jacob when he meant business. This of course meant absolutely nothing to Chris-especially since he had been hearing it for the good majority of the day already.

"But Jake, I gotta go. Can't I just trod over to the tree and pee, you'll still be able to see me…"

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU DISGUSTING, PERVERTED, DUMB ASS!" Cassie interrupted, forgetting the silence rule entirely as she yelled at Chris.

"Cassie, Shut up. Chris, I said no. It's still to far from the group"

"It's only five feet away!" Chris whined as he moved to stand up.

"Don't you dare! I said no. Five feet is plenty of space for something to separate and corner you from the three of us" Jacob continued, starting to lose his temper.

"Chris, just listen to Jacob...please?" Jill interjected, hoping to avoid the argument that she could see coming"

"No! He isn't our 'group leader'-I don't have to listen to him! And dammit, I gotta go, so I'm gonna go!" Chris responded emphatically, while rising to go relieve himself.

"Chris!" the other three coursed, as Chris made his way to a nearby bush.

"Chill, I'll be right here, and look Cass-my back is even turned so you don't have to watch" he responded sarcastically as he reached the bush and made the necessary preparations to do his business.

As Chris began relieving himself, he heard a quiet rustling above him, and when looking up, was met with a living nightmare,

"_Holy Shit_…"

{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{

Adam looked on helplessly as Sarah and Luke were knocked out. The axe people kept up with their tasks-those around Sarah were digging her out, and those around Stephanie, were still trying to wake her up. A few minutes later, Sarah had been dug out of her stony prison, and tied up next to himself and his stupid little brother, while Stephanie, much to Adam's dismay, was still completely unresponsive.

One of the axe people turned away from Stephanie and addressed whom Adam guessed to be the leader. He had no idea what they were saying, but caught onto the idea really quickly as all of the axe people moved over to Stephanie, and began digging and attempting to pull her out simultaneously.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SHE COULD BE REALLY HURT AND YOU COULD HURT HER MORE IF YOU MOVE HER!" Adam cried. The leader of the axe people turned to him, stopping one of the others whom had made a fast approach (for, from what Adam could guess, to knock him out) and, looking directly in Adam's eyes, spoke calmly to him-fully aware that Adam hadn't a clue to what he was saying.

The tone of voice that the leader used shocked Adam-he was expecting to be scolded at the very least, but that did not happen. It was almost as if the leader was not upset with him for crying out to stop them from freeing Stephanie, rather it was as if he understood Adams panic, and was asking Adam to trust him. Adam gave in reluctantly, and in a quiet tone, begged the leader to fulfill what Adam was hoping was a promise to keep Stephanie from further harm,

"Just please don't hurt her…"

{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{

Andrea and Ariel, had been up long into the night while Samantha and Meridith fought to maintain their restless sleep. Excluding the stupid biting bugs, the night had been so quiet that Andrea and Ariel found it quite hard to stay awake-at least, it was hard to stay awake until they had heard the cry of a few wolves(God only knows how far away).

{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{

The sun had finally set, and much to Andrews eternal thanks, Hannah and Emily had fallen asleep. He hadn't mentioned it before, but the silence of everything around him was starting to worry him. Even after the two girls had stopped talking, and even more surprising, after they had fallen asleep, Andrew had yet to hear any birdsong, or noise period. He was beginning to think that there was a predator in their midst, and he hoped to God that what ever the thing was, it had no way of getting down (or up) to the stone ledge that he and the girls were trapped on.

Moving away from the rock face, Andrew peered over the edge of the ledge, and cautiously looked down to see if there were any predators. At the sound of falling pebbles (coming from above him), he flipped over onto his back and gazed up at the most hideous and terrifying thing he had ever seen. Andrew didn't understand the language that the thing used, but he sure as hell understood the tone and the predatory gaze-it was almost as if the thing was saying:

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{

Elladan, first born of the Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, moved over the young mortal girl with brown hair. She was lying on her stomach, and was bleeding heavily from several of her injuries. Of the four girls they had found-her injuries were by far the worst. Her left arm had been badly broken in three different areas, and Elladan was sure that at least three of her lower ribs were cracked along with the numerous cuts on her legs-many of which would need stitches. After a few moments of evaluating the girls condition, and deeming it safe to move the young girl onto one of the litters, Elladan called out to his twin, Elrohir, and two other scouts to help him move the child without causing further harm.

At his brothers call, Elrohir left his charge, the girl with black hair, to assist his brother. His charge was unconscious-a blessing in disguise with her current condition-but was not in any life threatening danger. After her broken leg and arm were set properly (being that they were only temporarily set between firm sticks), she would be just fine.

As he reached his brother and the brown haired girl, he glanced at his brothers face, silently asking what her chances were. Unfortunately, the look he read said that if they didn't get her to their father soon, the girls spirit would be leaving their world much before her time.

Bending down to hold her broken arm steady while she was moved, Elrohir's heart clenched as he heard the young girl cry out in her pain. Once she was settled on the litter, he and Elladan worked on setting her arm, and again, the young girl cried out.

Glorfindel was working over the girl with the darker blonde hair. Her body was twisted strangely, and Glorfindel feared that she might have broken her back. She was wearing some sort of strange thick tunic with a hood attached, and after trying to feel the lay of her spine above it, deemed that it needed to come off for a better assessment. Glancing up to his partner, whom was holding the young girl immobile as she fought to regain consciousness, he asked for one of the elf's small daggers-afraid his own were to large to cut through the strange tunic without harming the girl. Artil handed him the blade without question, and Glorfindel began carefully cutting away the strange material. Once he had cut through the fabric, he moved it aside and again, ran his had down her spine-feeling for any abnormalities. As he did this, he felt the girl tense, and not a moment later caught Artil's kind words in attempt to soothe frightened the girl as she woke.

Much to Glorfindel's surprise, nothing in the girls back had been broken, and none of the muscles seemed to be over strained. It appeared her worst injury would be the numerous cuts and bruises that decorated her body. Despite he would still insist that she be carried back on a litter, until Elrond was able to have a look at her.

Looking over to the scouts to his left (whom were charged with the girl with such light blonde hair she could be one of the Silven), he was pleased to see a relieved look on their faces-the girl would be well after some much needed healing. To his front, he sought the scouts caring for the girl with black hair, and saw that she too, would eventually be well. To his right however, the sons of Elrond worked frantically over the girl with brown hair. Elladan's back was to him, but when Elrohir looked up and met his eyes, he knew the outlook was not times were not often when one would see the twin so close to tears, and Glorfindel knew, even though his back was turned to him, that Elladan was feeling the same. For the twin sons of Elrond, though harden and experienced warriors, could not stand to see anyone injured (let alone a child)-with so little that they could do to ease their patients suffering-and it broke their hearts.

{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{l}{

Meghan, Justin, Tommy, John, Joey screamed and propelled themselves backwards as the four little people charged at them with their swords. For some reason, when the four had raised their hands in surrender, the action was received as a threat, and now the five high schoolers were left running for their lives...


	6. The Night Continues

**Sorry it's been so long- I can't believe how long this chapter took me to write! Anyways, I apologize for butchering the elvish, if anyone can help me with that please let me know! Enjoy! **

**The Night Continues...**

_"Holy shit…"_

"Chris? What's wrong? What are you staring at?" Cassie asked quietly, turning her head from facing Jill, back towards Chris.

"_Holy shit…"_

"Chris? What's the matter with you?" Jill continued warily.

From her back resting against his, Cassie felt Jacob tense and rise, turning sharply on his heal to face the same direction as she.

When looking towards Chris, and following his line of sight, Jacob knew immediately that the four of them were in huge trouble. Reaching down to is right, Jacob grabbed his twin's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Jacob?" Jill asked confused, "What-"

"Get ready to run Jill, but stay close to the group" Jacob said quietly, as he bent down to pick up Cassie bridal style, "Do you remember what I said about-"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, a quick and agile movement caught Jacob's eye, "Shit!... CHRIS MOVE!" Jacob yelled as the creature in the tree began it's descent.

Backpedaling towards the other three, while simultaneously attempting to put himself back into his pants, Chris watched in horror as the living nightmare descended upon him. A moment later, the monster in the tree was visible enough to be seen for what it was.

"Oh my God... oh my God! SPIDER!" Jill squealed in terror.

Now, this wasn't one of those freaky spiders that was the size of your hand, it wasn't even one of those giant desert spiders that has to be caught in a bucket-this thing, this spider, was the size of a small car and despite it's massive size, it was extremely agile and fast.

"Run you idiot!" Jacob said as he shoved Jill to his right. Taking off at a dead run, as fast as he could while carrying Cassie, Jacob followed his sister into the woods. "Chris! This way!"

"OW! Jacob! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry Cassie, but unless you'd rather run yourself, you're just going to have to put up with it"

From behind him, Jacob could hear Chris muttering curses to himself and, when an audible _thump_ was heard, not only his, but Cassie's, Jill's and Chris's heads turned back towards their previous campsite. To their horror, they found that the spider had landed on the ground, and was quickly scuttling towards them.

_Thump._

"EEK!"

"OW!"

"OW! JILL! DON'T STO-oh... shit"

In front of them, not more then a few hundred yards away, another giant spider had landed on the ground, blocking their previous escape route.

_Thump._

_Thump._

Looking to their sides, the four high school seniors found two more giant spiders. Backing into a circle, with Chris, Jill, and Jacob, back to back, the four realized in horror the gravity of their situation.

They were surrounded, and were probably going to die here…as _spider_ food...

~S~S~S~S~S~S~

After Stephanie had been freed, she was brought over to the other three high schoolers. She had a bad cut on her left arm, and a bruise was forming on her forehead but, aside from those two injuries, and the minor cuts and scratches the four of them had obtained in the fall, she appeared to be alright. The leader gave the other's some orders, and tools and axes were collected and cleaned, and one of the short hairy people came over to the four students. After filling a bowl with what Adam hoped was water, and tucking his long beard into his belt, the short hairy man bathed Stephanie's arm and forehead. After binding her arm with some cloth, he inspected the growing bruise on her forehead with a sigh, he stood up and went to speak with the leader.

Adam didn't know what to think. It didn't look like good news, but it didn't look like really bad news either.

After the tools and axes had been put away, the small group of the short hairy people left the small valley, only to return later with a litter. By this time, Sarah and Luke had begun to come to, and the moment he knew the two were aware enough to understand what he was saying, Adam threatened, "If either of you so much as yell at our captors, I will personally wring your neck! Steph still hasn't woken up, and frankly we need their help, even if we are their prisoners!"

"What the hell Adam? What on earth makes you think that being a 'prisoner' is going to be helpful?" Luke asked groggily.

"Don't start with me Luke! Just keep quiet and we'll see what happens"

"Easy for you to say Adam, they seem to like you"

"That's because I haven't freaked out on them yet, Sarah"

The short hairy people carefully lifted Stephanie onto the litter. The leader, then came over to Adam and pulled him up to stand. After a quick glance at Sarah and Luke, the leader guided Adam over to Stephanie, and the four whom would carry her on the litter.

Looking back to his friend and younger brother, Adam added, "Please, just trust me and behave. We are going to be o.k."

After lining up into some sort of order, Sarah and Luke were brought into line just behind Adam, and the short, hairy, bearded people, and the four high schoolers began to move through the mountains.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Samantha and Meridith slept only for a short time. The wolves that Andrea and Ariel had heard earlier seemed to be getting closer and closer to their little camp, and they still had a long night ahead of them.

"You know, the two of you could pass off as cats with your long black hair and bright green eyes" Ariel commented, addressing Meridith and Samantha.

"Yeah? Well thanks for comparing me to an animal Ariel, not all of us can be a living replica of our Disney princess namesake!"

"Hey! Chill Sam, she was complimenting us. In case you didn't know, Ariel _loves_ cats"

"That's ironic coming from the princess who is a fish"

…

"What the hell, Andrea?"

"What? Isn't _The Little Mermaid_, who just so happens to be named _Ariel_, a fish? Or am I wrong Meridith?"

"Yeah, but _our_ Ariel, is human"

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So she's human. Her namesake is a fish. Cats eat fish…"

~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Andrew watched in horror as the hideous creature moved back over the ledge, only to return a moment later with a companion. The two talked amongst themselves, before looking down on Andrew and the two girls.

"Ah, guys? Wake up." Andrew said quietly.

"Wha? Whhatts upp?"

"Yeah, Rewy! Why are you waking us up?- Hannah you sound like you're drunk"

"Shut up, _Emily!-_"

"You two need to be extremely quiet, and pay-"

"-OH MY GOD WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THAT?"

"Shhhhh Hannah! Keep-"

"Eeewwww! They smell like ass!"

"Emily! Guys, shut up!"

"_Andy_ what is that thing?"

"I don't know Hannah-"

"Oh. My. God. It's as ugly as Hannah!"

"Hey! Bitc- Oh my God they have ropes!"

"No shit Sherlock, what else would they be?"

"_Goddamit_! Enough! Both of you! Move to that side and stand behind me you two"

"_Andy!_ They're coming down!"

"Oh my God we're going to die!" Emily cried, "_Rewy!_ Do something! Save us!"

The two monsters arrived on the already crowded ledge and Andrew moved to attack. Unfortunately, even having earned a third degree black belt didn't mean much against these well armed giants.

Andrew moved to attack again, but one of the monsters kicked him in the chest and, with an audible crack and quite a bit of pain, Andrew fell back into the girls behind him.

If you asked what possessed him to get up and attack again, he would probably tell you it was the adrenaline. He had gone into fight mode the moment those two monsters started their descent. All he had to do was knock them off the ledge…

A large fist slammed into the side of his head, and his world spun around him as he stumbled. His legs were kicked out from under him, and a large hand grasped his neck.

"ANDREW!"

"REWY!"

He felt himself being lifted up, by his neck of course, and he managed to crack open his eyes-despite his spinning and aching head.

Cruel laughter…

...a lot of screaming…

...the sickening feeling of falling.

.

.

.

And then it hit him.

.

Those monsters had thrown him off the cliff...

.

He was falling to his death...

.

The girls were alone with those monsters, and he was falling to his death. Vaguely, he noticed that the eerie sensation of falling might have actually been a peaceful feeling-if he hadn't known that it was going to kill him.

A brief prayer flashed through his mind before blessed unconsciousness began to take him. Andrew's last thought,_ 'at least I won't feel the impact', _followed behind his fading consciousness, like the tail ribbon of a kite.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~

Once the most major of the four girl's injuries had been tended to, Glorfindel gave the order to move out. They were not too far from the city itself, and the darkness of the night wouldn't impede their travel much. The girl that he and Artil had tended to was the only one conscious, and obviously very scared.

Artil had remained with their charge the entire time. He spoke to her softly while trying to comfort her and, even though it was obvious she didn't understand either Elvish or Westron, Artil did not stop speaking to her.

Glorfindel had to admit, he was surprised by Artil's actions. Artil was certainly not the kindest elf that he had met, and was one of the few that had a strong aversion to children; especially human children. Yet here he was, comforting a hurt and frightened human child, who obviously could not understand a thing he said.

The party continued onward, heading toward the faint lights emitting from the city Imladris; which could just be seen in the distant darkness of the forest. Ahead of them, the company could hear the river Bruinen, and from behind, the calls of wolves-following the scent of the girls' blood.

The wolves were of no concern to the elves, especially while traveling with a group this large, armed with arrows and blades. The pack would need to be well over fifteen in number to even consider attacking the twelve elves in their company and, considering the largest of wolf packs in the area numbered around seven members, the elves were sure that they were relatively safe from this potential threat.

Upon reaching the edge of the valley, the party followed the river downstream, past the Ford of Bruinen and to an area where a bridge had been built over less treacherous waters.

After crossing the stone bridge, the party turned again, following a well traveled path. The path followed the river, leading them slightly upstream then, up the steep valley walls, and back into the dense forest surrounding Imladris. Eventually, the party had passed through the city to finally arrive at the steps of the Last Homely House where, upon its white stepped entrance, the Lord of Rivendell awaited their arrival.

~S~S~S~S~S~S~

"What the hell! What's with these freaks?" Justin asked as he continued to run.

" I don't know, but don't stop or we'll be skewered like a pig on a stic-OW! Meg! What's the matter with you?"

Meghan had stopped dead in her tracks. "Guys, I think I just found out why we're being chased. Look…" Meghan said, pointing across the lake in front of her.

Lit by the setting sun, the five student could see the remnants of a small town. There were many more little people there, working amongst the wreckage.

"No wonder we're being chased, look what's happened to their home!" Megan exclaimed.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that they tried to kill us" Tommy added, -the four little people now completely forgotten by the five students-, "or that we were treated as enemies before they even knew our names"

"I know it's hard to accept, but do you remember after nine eleven? How careful the United States was with travel?" Megan continued, "They are doing the exact same thing-they're trying to protect themselves after a disaster"

From behind the five students, the four little people were stunned at the fact that their presence had quite obviously and literally been forgotten-despite having been armed and pursuing the five humans.

"_I'm starting to wonder if these five are really a threat after all"_ the dark haired one commented.

"_With all due respect Mr. Frodo, but we shouldn't be underestimating them"_

_"Sam is right Frodo, Pippen and I saw several humans much younger then them become very dangerous warriors when put on a battlefield"_

_"I agree with you, in that we should be careful, but I don't think that they mean us any harm-even if they were capable of doing so. Look at them, their young, thats obvious-"_

_"-Frodo, most humans at that age are __not__ considered children. Many are already beginning, or preparing to being their own lives as adults"_

_"I agree Merry, and you and Pippen would certainly know more about humans than either Sam or myself-but to me, their actions clearly mark them as children"_

"Ah, guys? Aren't we forgetting something?" John added, noticing the hobbits again.

"Ah, right. Umm, Meg? We're going to let you handle this one…" Joey stated, pushing Meghan in front of him.

"Thanks guys… so… umm… hi, my name is Meghan" Meghan began as she pointed to herself, then to the others in turn, "this is Tommy, Justin, Joey and John and ah, we're really sorry about your home, but we don't mean you any harm and are really kinda lost…"

"Nice Meg, keep it up! They've stopped chasing us!"

"Considering that we stopped running Joey, yes, it makes sense for them to have stopped chasing us…" Tommy responded, "Though I'm not sure how we are supposed to communicate with them"

_"This is going to be difficult, perhaps if we lower our swords they may find it easier to speak with us…"_

"Easy, we play charades" John added

_"Pip, we just agreed that we shouldn't underestimate them-"_

"Right, because the universal sign of 'I surrender' served us real well last time…" said Justin sarcastically.

_"Um, Mr. Frodo? I'm think-en that they don't speak westron-perhaps you might try elvish?" _

"So what do you suggest then o-genius-brother of mine?"

_"That's a fine idea Sam!... Pedich Edhellen?"_

_"_Wait, what?"

"_ Pedich Edhellen?"_

"Now what language are they speaking?" Joey asked exasperated.

"Joey! Shut up!"

"Justi-"

"Shut up!" Justin stated emphatically, looking directly at Frodo he asked, "Can you repeat that?"

"_ Pedich Edhellen?" _Frodo repeated slowly.

"Elvish! He's speaking elvish! _Suilaid! Heniach nin?" _Justin asked.

"_Man eneth lín?O man dôr túliel le?"_

"Justin! What are you saying?"

" 'Tell you in a minute, Meg" Justin commented, "_Estannen, Justin. Telin o Utica, Kansas"_

"_Mae govannen Justin o Utica, Kansas. Telin Frodo Baggins. Mellyn-nin neled-Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took. Man carel le dor?Mellyn-lín eneth?"_

"Justin! What are you guys saying? Seriously, this is really annoying"

"Joey's right, some subtitles would be nice bro'!" Tommy added

"Hold on," Justin responded, after briefly looking back at the students, and pointing to them in turn, he continued, "_Wen eneth Meghan. Heir o Meghan, John, Joey, Tommy. Leben mellon vanwa…"_

"Justin!"

"Fine! In short, we traded greetings, asked names and homelands, and I told him that we're lost!

"_Frodo? What did he say?"_

_"They are lost, and from a land that I do not recognize. Perhaps one of you have heard of it? Utica, Kansas?"_

_"_It took you that long just for that?"

"Yes, Joey, different languages have different ways of speaking"

"_I'm afraid I don't recognize it Mr. Frodo"_

_"Neither do I"_

_"Nor I"_

_"Well, I suppose we'll have to take them to the inn, though, it's quite crowded already…"_

"_Rosie won't mind Mr. Frodo-I'm sure of it. And this lot obviously needs help and a place to stay tonight"_

_"Well then, it's settled, we shall take them to the inn and will hopefully have better hope with answers tomorrow morning" _Frodo stated, turning from the hobbits to the humans he asked,_ "Justin? Ae anírach, mellyn-lín, le, I estee nu Tavor Amar..."_

"_Hennon-le, Frodo Baggins_"

Turning to his classmates, Justin translated the message, "They are taking us to a place called 'Woodpecker Home'- I'm guessing it's some sort of inn"

"So they went from trying to kill us to keeping us as house guests?" John asked skeptically.

"I think they've decided that we're not that big of a threat" Meghan added

After a short walk in the bright orange, setting sun, the group arrived at an inn. Frodo introduced them to a lady inside, and the five were lead to a room where, just before he made to leave, Justin asked Frodo when he would next see him.

"_Man lû vin achenitham?" _

"_Galad o or. Cuio vae_"

"_Cuio vae, Frodo Baggins"_

_~S~S~S~S~S~S~_

**_Special thanks to arwen undomiel . com for the elvish translations! _**

_Pedich Edhellen- _Do you speak elvish

_Suilaid- _Greetings

_Heniach nin- _Do you understand me

_Man eneth lin- _What is your name

_O man dor tuliel le-f_rom what land do you come

_Estannen, Justin- _I am called Justin

_Telin o Utica, Kansas- _I am from Utica, Kansas

_Mae govannen-_Well met

_Mellyn-nin neled- Samwise gamgee Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took- _My three friends- Samwise gamgee Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took

_Man carel le dor_-(roughly) What are you doing in this land

_Mellyn-lin eneth-_ your friends are called?

_Wen eneth Meghan-_(roughly) Lady's name is Meghan

_Heir o Meghan-Left of Meghan,_

_Leben mellon vanwa_-(roughly) we five friends are lost

_Ae anirach- _If you wish,

_Ae anirach, mellyn-lin, le, I estee nu Tavor Amar- (_Roughly) If you wish, your friends and you may rest under Woodpecker Home

Hennon le- thank you

_Man lu vin achrnitham-_when will we next meet?

_Galad o or_-(lit.) Light of day

_Cuio vae-_ Fare well


	7. Of Lords and Ladies

**Hey Everyone! **

**Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took a VERY long time to write and edit. The first section is really, really long (almost a chapter in itself), so the others following are quite a bit shorter. Also, I decided that I'm going to attempt to work on this and _Modern Me in Middle Earth_ at the same time. Frankly, I'm very proud of both works, and have been battling myself between which I should 'just focus on and finish'... but I haven't come up with an answer so hopefully I'll be able to work on both, together, without causing problems. I hope everyone is enjoying the new year!**

**My apologies for butchering the Elvish, again if anyone can help me with that, I would appreciate it :)**

**_"Italics in quotations indicate a language other than english" (in most cases meaning that the students don't understand it)_**

**Enjoy!**

**Of Lords and Ladies...**

* * *

With their prey cornered, the four spiders moved in to finish their hunt. They attacked together, their almost mechanical movements displaying a perfection that only exists in the most skilled predator.

The largest of the spiders tackled Chris to the ground, pinning the terrified student to the forest floor, attempting to bite and sting him. Another jumped towards Jill, engaging her in its strange dance-like movements, attempting to corner her further. The last two charged Jacob and Cassie, whom fell to the ground in a painful heap.

The four students fought valiantly. The moment instinct had taken over, the fight somehow had turned into their favor. This slight turn of events did not last long however. The spiders were hungry and these four humans were their meal tonight, they were not going to lose it. Compensating for the sudden change in events, the spiders turned to more aggressive tactics.

The smallest spider quickly separated Cassie from Jacob. Using her injured leg as a tack, it dragged her out of sight and into the foliage and shadows, with Cassie screaming and cursing it the entire way. Desperate though she was, her cries were not heard by the others, whom were engrossed in their own life-or-death battles.

In the confusion and surreality of the situation, Jacob did not notice Cassie's absence. He was having his own problems at the moment. His spider seemed to want to play with her prey, forcing Jacob to scuttle on all fours to avoid her. Anytime he thought he might get a break to stand, she would knock him down again, and resume her vicious attacks.

After some trial and error, Jacob finally saw a possibility of escape. Quickly he rolled beneath the spider, centering himself under it's massive body. As it rose to back up, Jacob threw his body to the side, finally breaking away from the cage of spider legs. Before he had a chance to stand however, his sister backed into him, tripping and falling. Tangled together, the twins had no time to escape when the spiders attacked. After a brief moment of confusion and flashing spider legs, Jacob and Jill found themselves pinned beneath the eight-legged monsters, again.

Behind him, Jacob heard Chris cry out to Cassie. Vaguely he realized that he didn't know what had happened to her. Again Chris called to her, but his cry swiftly turned into one of pain as one of his spider's attacks met its mark.

Next to him Jill shrieked, barely avoiding the deadly stinger aimed for her. In a desperate attempt to save his sister, Jacob curled further beneath his own spider, kicking out beneath it to the one above his sister. There wasn't much of an effect, but the distraction gave Jill just enough time to roll away and stand. She ran a short ways away from them, only to return a moment later, much to Jacob's horror.

"Jill! What the hell are you doing? That stick-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jill yelled, as she hurled herself at the spider atop Jacob, swinging her stick like a baseball bat.

Startled by this sudden aggression from one of the prey, the spider took Jacob by the forearm and began to drag him off and up a tree. As it moved away, its partner sprung itself at Jill, knocking her to the ground. She hissed in pain as she fell atop and broke the very stick she had used as a weapon. Not quite ready to give up, Jill kicked desperately at the spider's underbelly. The spider would have none of it however, and moved to give the final blow.

Jacob's heart pounded harshly in his chest as he watched the spider fall atop his sister.

"JILL!"

Even with the painful tugging on his arm, by his own spider, Jacob could not tear his eyes from the sickening scene.

"JILL!" He called again, desperate for any sign of life, "JILL, ANSWER ME!"

Without warning, his own spider dropped him, hesitating in its movements. Jacob fell a few feet to the ground, landing painfully. Without thought, he made a mad break away from his spider, running to Jill's side.

"Jill!... JILL!"

"I'm fine, Jacob... I'm fine..." Jill muttered.

A huge weight lifted from Jacob's chest when he realized the spider atop of Jill was not moving, and she was unharmed. In fact, the spider had gone totally limp- it was dead. Increasingly aware of Chris's need for assistance, Jacob pushed the massive beast to the side, allowing Jill to slide out from beneath it. With a sigh of relief, Jacob offered his hand to help his sister up, before he had a chance to ask her what had happened however, Jill screamed and pointed behind him…

Time slowed as he turned, finding one of the living nightmares hurtling towards him; the monster intended to finish him here and now. He couldn't move, he could hardly understand what his sister was saying. The spider was going to kill him. He knew it, and so did the spider. Dumbstruck by the inconceivable situation before him, he could only watch the scene unfold; its fangs barred and stinger erect, it collided with him, forcing him to the ground, pressing its weight upon him.

Dazed and overwhelmed, Jacob fought for control over his mind and body; something was missing. Something else was supposed to be happening right now. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Wasn't the spider going to kill him? An object whistled past him, and he heard a solid thud. With it, the forest stilled and everything became eerily quiet. Only the harsh breathing of the three seniors could be heard.

Jill was the first to recover from the sudden change. Briefly she glanced around her, evaluating what had happened. Seeing her brother unharmed, she quickly made her way over to Chris, who's leg was bleeding profusely.

"Cass?" She muttered, looking around her as she walked, "CASSIE?"

"Jacob! Chris!" Jill called out frantically, "Guys, I can't find Cassie!... CASSIE?... Guys get up! CASSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?... ANSWER ME!"

Hearing his sisters frantic calls snapped Jacob back into reality. With a bit of effort he managed to free himself from the spider. Across the clearing, Jill was helping Chris stand. Jacob quickly ran to the two, holding pressure to his bleeding arm.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We were attacked by spiders, dip-shit" Chris replied.

"No shit Sherlock, I mean, what killed them?"

"Arrows" Jill whispered, inclining her head to the body of the spider that was atop Chris, "Look."

"Then we are not alone..."

"Really? I had _no_ idea! I thought the arrows just materialized out of thin air..."

"Now is really not the time for sarcasm, Chris" Jill reprimanded, quietly, "We need to find Cassie"

"What happen-"

-Above them, there was a flurry of movement. From the trees descended several figures, around ten in number, armed to the teeth; their weapons drawn.

Quickly standing back to back, the three seniors hardly noticed most of the warriors shoulder their weapons.

"You alright, Chris?" Jacob whispered, tensing as a tall blond figure approached.

"I think so, hurts like hell, but I think it'll be o.k."

"_Suilaid, pedich edhellen?" _The tall blond addressed the group.

"Ah, Jacob... what is he saying?"

"How should I know, Jill?... Um, sir? I don't understand what you are saying..." Jacob responded, apologetically, to the blond man.

"_Forgive me, perhaps it would have been better to address you in Westron, first?" _the blond man continued with a smile.

"Uh, sorry. I still don't understand you..."

The shocked expression on the blond man's face did not comfort Jacob. The man smiled again before turning to his companions and addressing them.

"_Do any of you know of that language?"_ Various mutterings, and shaking heads provided the answer. _"Perhaps a region that it may be spoken near? I do not recognize it in the least..."_ Again, his response was a no.

Just as the blond man turned to address the seniors, he was interrupted by a group approaching from the trees.

_"Legolas, ernil! Fir wen harnannen" _One man from the approaching group spoke. The blond man before Jacob answered, "_Bano na tham Aran, tholel adel"._

_"_CASSIE!" Jill cried, seeing the bloody and still form of her best friend.

Before Jacob and Chris even had a moment to turn and see the source of Jill's distress, Jill had left their group, running to Cassie's side. Oblivious of the others around her, she ran up to the man carrying Cassie, and began to shake her roughly.

"Cassie?... CASSIE!" She called, her fear finally showing in her tears. When Cassie failed to answer, Jill shook her best friend even harder, occassionally slapping her across the face, in a desperate attempt to awaken her. "CASSIE! Dammit! ANSWER ME!"

_"Peace, girl. We will be able to help your friend. Do not shake her so, you will aggravate her wounds"_ The man carrying Cassie said. Jill however, did not seem to hear him.

"CASSIE!" Jill cried, "Dammit you ass, ANSWER ME!"

Distressed as she was, Jill did not notice the man come up behind her. Gently, he removed Jills hands from Cassie, and then directed her away from her unconscious friend.

"No!... NO! What are you doing? I have to wake her up! Let go! I HAVE TO WAKE HER UP!"

_"Peace, she will be well"_ He spoke to Jill, trying to calm her down.

With Jill no longer blocking their view, the boys were finally able to see the extent of Cassie's injuries. Both gasped in horror at the pale and lifeless form before them.

"Oh, God! Cassie!" Chris cried, attempting to move towards the unconscious girl. He was stopped by one of the men next to him. "What're you-"

The man that had stopped Chris pointed beyond the tree line. After a moment Chris found what he was pointing at; one of the men, was leading a group of horses towards them. The blond man returned his gaze to the two boys.

"_We will take you to my father's halls. Your injuries will be treated there and you can rest. Your friend is strong, do not worry for her. She is tolerating the spider poison and its antidote well. If she chooses to keep fighting, she will be fine"_

Even though Legolas knew that the boys could not understand him, he had hoped that his tone of voice would soothe their fears. Unfortunately however, they seemed to be paying more attention to his men who were moving their friend over to the horses.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" The blond boy called, frustrated by the man restraining him. "Let go!... Wait! What are you doing? Where are you going? Don't-"

Before he had a chance to continue his rant, Chris was forced to sit. The man restraining him left no room for struggle.

"Dude, stop!" Chris ordered, as he turned to face the man preventing him from going to Cassie.

A moment later, one of the men mounted a horse. The other, whom was holding Cassie, carefully lifted her to his mounted friend. Gently, the mounted man shifted Cassie's body so that she was placed in front of him. Once she was settled, two other men mounted horses and, with a nod to the blond man behind Jacob, the three took off into the forest.

"CASSIE!" The three seniors cried, as she was taken away. Jacob moved, as if to go after Cassie, but the blond man stopped him, placing a hand on his uninjured arm.

_"We will follow them soon, but first we need to tend to your injuries"_

"CASSIE! CASSIE!... Jacob, they took Cassie!" Jill cried, turning to her brother. "Jacob, stop them! THEY TOOK CASSIE!"

"Jill, its o.k. I think they are going to help us, calm down"

"Ok? O.K?... HOW IS THEM TAKING CASSIE AWAY O.K?"

"Jill, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick"

"I'LL CALM DOWN, JACOB, WHEN THEY BRING CASSIE BACK!"

Unnoticed by the three seniors, the man trying to keep Jill calm had exchanged a look with the blond man. Before the students knew what was happening, Jill was unconscious; activation of a simple pressure point on Jill's neck was all it took for the man behind her to silence her hysterics.

Before Jacob and Chris could speak, the blond man gave an order to the others, and everything was in motion again.

With the adrenalin finally wearing off, Jacob and Chris barely comprehended what was going on around them. The only thing that the two boys recognized was being lifted onto horseback, vaguely seeing the other on the horse next to their own. After a moment, they felt a man behind them holding their exhausted forms in place, and before they knew it, they were galloping away.

**~oOo~  
**

The walk through the mountains was a tiring one. The sun would soon be setting, and Stephanie still hadn't woken up, though Adam was beginning to think she was the lucky one.

"Aaadddaaam! My feet are killing me and I'm starving! Why haven't we stopped? I can tell they are tired too..." Sarah complained, indicating towards their captors.

"Yeah Adam, can't we just take a little bit of a break, please?" Luke whined, for the tenth time in the last half hour.

"We will do what they want us to do" Adam responded curtly, "I'm getting the feeling that we don't want to be in these mountains after dark, so I'm sure well rest when we are safe. Until then you two need to just suck it up"

"But _Adam!_" Sarah continued, whining even more than she was before.

"No Buts!, get over it!"

"My feet are killing me! Can't you have a little mercy?"

Without warning, one of there captors turned sharply towards the students, his axe raised. He spoke in a low and dangerous voice.

_"That is enough out of you three! Be silent or I will silence you myself!"_

_"Narok! Leave them be" _The leader reprimanded.

After a tense moment, the angered axe man turned away, muttering beneath his breath. Adam sent a look of thanks to the leader. Turning to the two nuisances behind him, he glared at them for a moment before 'passing on' the axe man's message.

"Allow me to summarize for you two," Adam elucidated, "incase you didn't pick up on the message from his tone; 'SHUT THE HELL UP!' "

After about another hour of walking, the group finally came upon a set of massive stone doors. They opened from within and the leader of their group was greeted warmly.

_"My Lord, welcome back!"_

_"Thank you, Fernam. Would you summon Telrah for me, please? One of the human girls hit her head and has yet to wake-it has been several hours..."_

_"Lord Gimli! I have good news! We were finally able to clear the western hall! Aside from some minor cracking, the foundation is strong. We may be able to access Dwarrowdelf within the year!"_

_"Thank you, Karn. Please locate Yira and have rooms arranged for our guests"_

When the healer Telrah and the maiden Yira arrived, Gimli turned back to the students, introducing them to his kin. Telrah moved quickly to Stephanie's side, and immediatly began evaulating her injuries.

_"You will follow Yira to the healing ward-your injuries will be tended to and we will see what becomes of your friend. Once you have been cleaned up, I will have food sent to you. After knowing the extent of your friends injuries, we will decide what to do with you four. You are safe here, please be at peace." _

As the leader spoke to the three students, their bonds were removed.

"Thank you" Adam said sincerely, to the leader. Placing his hand to his chest and then pointing to the others in turn, "My name is Adam. Next to me is my younger brother Luke, our friend Sarah and thats Stephanie, our sister"

The leader looked confused for a moment. Placing his hand upon his chest he said, _"Gimli"_. He pointed to Adam, requesting him to do the same.

It took Adam a moment, but eventually he figured out what was being asked. He repeated his earlier motions, only this time he only stated names. _"Gimli"_ repeated his actions.

When both parties were confident in knowing one another's names, a smile graced each of their faces. It wasn't going to be easy, but they were going to make this work.

**~oOo~**

The girls tempers had not cooled much after their little 'discussion'. Samantha and Meridith were unable to fall back asleep with the sound of the wolves in the distance. Along with Andrea and Ariel, the four girls sat in silence, at the mercy of their thoughts.

Could the night move any slower?

**~oOo~**

"ANDREW!"

"REWY!"

Hannah and Emily watched in horror as Andrew fell from the cliff, and the monsters before them laughed cruelly.

"No, no, nononononoNO! This can't be happening, oh my God! This i-isn't hap-happening" Hannah's calls to Andrew were quickly filled with tears, "ANDREW!"

_"Oh, I'm sorry little girl. Were you in love with him?"_ One of the monsters spoke, _"You can join him, if you'd like... I'd be happy to do the honors"_

_"No Ugnauk, these two will be more fun alive"_ The other spoke, watching the girls with a predatory eye, slowly advancing upon the girls.

"Ewww! GO AWAY! God, you smell like ass-LEAVE US ALONE!" Emily ranted, throwing her hands wildly around her.

_"Shut up, girl"_

"I SAID GO AWAY!... HANNAH, MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" Emily shrieked, pushing the sobbing Hannah in front of her.

It didn't matter. Nothing did. Andrew was dead, and it was their fault. If only they had listened to him, had helped him instead of fighting with each other.

Hannah fell to her knees, unable to do anything but cry.

".GOD-GO AWAY!" Emily shrieked again as the monsters moved closer.

Before either girl realized it, they had been knocked unconscious-doomed to the nonexistent mercy of their captors.

**~oOo~**

Once their party had reached the house, everything moved in a blur. Healers were everywhere, and everyone had questions.

_Who where these girls?... __How did they fall from such a height and live?_

_Why are they dressed so strange?... _

_Why are they alone?..._

Glorfindel was grateful when Elrond called him to the healing ward, requesting further information on how the girls had been found. Upon entering however, he felt his heart clench after seeing the faces of his friend and his friend's sons.

Together, the three of them, made up the most skilled team of healers on this side of the sea. For all three of them to have that look suggested that things were not going well.

_"You did not call me here for more information, did you Elrond?"_

_"No my friend, I'm afraid not"_ He gestured over to the bed where the brown haired girl lay, _"She will not last through the night"_

**~oOo~**

Justin, Meghan, Tommy, John, and Joey sat in comfortable silence in the room they had been given. The door was locked and there was a warm fire in the hearth, lighting the students grim faces.

"Guys, you do realize what's going on, don't you?" Justin asked his friends.

"Uh, we're lost in a land that's probably involved in a war, and we can't speak the native language?" Tommy said, eyebrows raised as he stated the obvious.

"No shit, dumbass" John said while cuffing Tommy upside the head. Continuing, he looked to Justin, "But thats not all, is it?"

"Um, sort of" Justing responded, "Do you know what else?"

"Should we?" Meghan voiced her companions thoughts.

"Um, probably. It might interest you to know what our hosts names were" Justin continued

"What has that got to do with anything?" Joey added.

"...The name of the dark haired guy who helped us... is Frodo Baggins"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Elvish:

"_Suilaid, pedich edhellen?"- Greetings, do you speak elvish?_

_"Legolas, ernil! Firwen harnannen"- Prince Legolas! (roughly) The mortal women is wounded!_

"_Bano na tham Aran, tholel adel" -(roughly) Go to the Kings Hall, we will be right behind you._


End file.
